Under your skin
by Admiralkirk
Summary: Unable to keep him alive Shadow seeks revenge for Sonic, but as his regret rises he finds himself trying to figure out if he's going insane.
1. Revenge

**A/N Ok so I thought of this awhile ago and it started off as a full story and then a one shot, story one shot, and I think I've figured it out now, it will be a story.**

 **This will be a Sonic and Shadow buddy fic if anyone was wondering.**

 **This is also my first real attempt at a first person perspective, usually I do 3** **rd** **and the few times I've tried to do first person before I end up accidently going in third person descriptions randomly. Out of shear habit.** **And it may flip between Shadow and Sonic perspective if I feel it needs it, so warning there, I'll leave a space and the POV change but I'll try to avoid it because I feel that ruins the point of a first person perspective, cluelessness to everything around you.**

"Please watch over my friends"

I looked down at the bleeding blue hedgehog. He was dying and I had to try something to save him, despite all the conflict we had in the past he was still an ally. Hardly a friend but I never wanted him gone.

"Promise me that Shadow!" blood spat out of his mouth as he shouted making him gurgle.

"I'm not letting you die!" I had to try something, anything. I owed him. Even after I nearly killed him and destroyed the world he forgave me and gave me a chance to join his group of friends. To try and be normal, even though I refused I always knew he considered me a friend. Whether I liked it or not. It was time to try and return that kindness.

"You need to stop Eggman, forget about me" he pleaded, his eyes were watering as the pain only intensified and death slowly started to claim what was left of his life. His hand feebly reached out to grab me but I forced him to stop reaching for my inhibitor rings.

With light clicks the rings broke allowing my hands to escape and fall to the ground at my feet. The feeling of adrenaline entered my body, intense, hot, addictive. I just had to concentrate.

His eyes watched me stand to my feet and asked "Why are you doing this?" even in his hurt state his voice clearly told him what he meant. Why would I help him after I showed no interest in being with him and his friends? Hell, I even seemed to hate them, avoid them and despise him personally.

I don't know why I did all that to them. Maybe I was angry, maybe I felt they needed to be protected from me and any forces that might have a grudge with me. I always hated what they had because I couldn't have it. I could never be like them all. Having friends, family, people to go to. My life was too dangerous for anyone to know me too closely.

He didn't deserve to lose that.

The chaos energy surged through my veins, overflowing without the inhibitors rings holding me back, already I felt like passing out. I'd only done this a few times before, the most desperate of times, after every one I felt tired. So tired I could barely walk, and the urge to keep the rings off, like a drug. It was the ultimate high, but it killed you.

The energy seeped from my hands having nowhere else to go from my body and it spread through the air traveling randomly disappearing into the world.

I opened my palms towards the dying hedgehog and started pumping him with the energy, I'd never done this, infusing someone with my energy. I only hoped that somehow infusing myself into him he'd gain some of my powers. Anything to keep him alive.

The energy seeped inside his body almost splashing into his fur and absorbing into his body.

It clearly did something as he jerked a little, but nothing was happening to his wounds, seeing no reason to stop I continued pumping him with even more.

The next wave of energy made him gasp in erratically and the twitching continued.

Things were getting fuzzy, my legs were wobbling pumping him with everything I had without even realizing it. So much energy was pumping into him I hardly noticed he started to float, seemingly carrying no weight since his quills floated around randomly behind his head.

Whatever I was doing it was doing something, what it was I had no idea. All I knew is I had no more time to try anything else.

I couldn't keep this up and forced my palms closed flexing every muscle in my body forcing the energy to stop.

I nearly keeled over panting hard and looked down to see Sonic still bleeding all over and looking no better than before.

"No…. get up!" panting between my words.

"Dammit, you never give up, you get up right now!"

He still layed there lifeless as I realized something, his chest stopped moving.

My jaw dropped seeing the hero now dead and dropped to my knees too tired and defeated to stand. I felt like a failure, how could I let him die? All this power and I couldn't save him.

I panted feeling rising anger and my fist clenched with newfound strength.

"I'll make you pay Eggman, he was nothing but good and now he's dead. I'm going to finish this once and for all"

With some effort my anger being the only thing pushing me forward I gained my footing. In the massive effort I forgot about my inhibitor rings and dashed forward, no acceleration just went to stop speed traveling down the hall.

"He went this way" I said to myself the blur in my vision constant but not getting any better or worse, somehow able to sustain myself.

Blind rage was all I felt, he was a good guy and looked out for people even if they tried to kill him in the past. That fatman would pay, screw family relations, he was a dead man.

In only a few moments I found him in a hangar. He was nearly about to board a small aircraft, if he started flying I wouldn't have much of a chance of catching him.

"EGGMAN!" my rage filled roar sent shockwaves in all directions. Chaos energy destroying the door I stood in and shattering glass as it went further out.

"Shadow! Your rings, they are off" his voice sounded just a little shaky, I'd show him just how afraid he should be.

"I assume Sonic is behind licking his wounds?" he didn't even expect Sonic died, probably guessing I had been able to save him, it only sent my anger into overdrive as he unintentionally set off a switch.

"No, you killed him, and now I'm going to kill you!"

A combination of finding out his nemesis was dead and that I had threatened his life must have caused him to freeze. Had it come from anyone else he may have laughed and taunted them but this was me, Shadow the hedgehog, I mean what I say.

"Time to make a quick exit, eggbots!" he called. The whole room filled with eggbots as he turned to the aircraft to leave.

"NO!" my eyes lit up red extending my hands releasing a couple dozen red orbs that all whirled through the air before stopping in the air. I ran forward, the orbs all shooting forward as well flying into an exploding on any robot they came in contact with all the while I simply ran through the fire storm.

Coming out of the fireball I could see the ship hatch closing and the engine starting. Charging another attack I planned to finish this quick but then heard an intense sound in my ears.

"AHHHHHH" falling to my knees I covered my ears in a futile attempt to stop it.

"What's happening!?" I questioned to myself desperately searching for the source to end my agony.

My eyes rested on Eggman himself with a gun pointed at me, his finger on the trigger already. Considering all that I guessed that was the source, I could protect myself from just about any ballistic or energy attack but sound I couldn't stop.

The pain was intense, but I couldn't move. It hurt so much, the blurring in my ears starting to deepen again, as my anger turned to desperation and pain.

I could see him laughing but slowly walking to his ship for real this time constantly holding that weapon on me so I didn't get a chance to escape.

The ships engine flared up again as he reached the small ramp and waved at me with a huge smile under his mustache. The ship lifted off and floated out of the hangar entirely before the ramp completely closed.

I still couldn't do anything, my ears rang and I was dizzy, the blurring was so intense I felt like I had already passed out but the feeling of my fingers clutching my head was the only thing that made me know otherwise.

He was gone, it made my blood boil but I had one goal left, get my rings before this killed me.

Focusing as hard as I could the blurring went away somewhat, enough that I could see directly forward.

Chaos energy was quite literally peeling off my fur, I'd never allowed myself to have the rings off this long. My endurance could only hold out for so long.

Forcing myself to my feet I noticed all the bots had been destroyed in my attack so no worries there. I forced myself to my feet for the second time and raced back to Sonics body. Leaving behind a trail of seeping energy the hallways behind me half disintegrated from all the exposure.

I almost thought I went past Sonic but sliding to a stop I found him again panting. I could feel patches of my fur burning away , my body burned unable to take much more of the energy.

With the last bit of energy I had I dove for the rings and slipped them on. It was the heaviest thing I'd ever carried, resorting to just slipping my hands through and using the floor and my other hand to force them to close again.

In an instant I felt the pressure in my body loosen letting out a massive sigh. The energy that hadn't dissipated yet flooded back at him into his rings and back safely controlled in his body. I looked forward seeing the energy flood over Sonics body and back into myself and gritted my teeth feeling my entire body burning.

It was a constant intense burn, but I guessed it was from the trauma my body had just gone through. I was so tired, the adrenaline having passed through my system made it hard to even keep my head up. I was already laying down so the thud wasn't too bad, nothing to the rest of the pain I felt.

Looking at Sonic once more as I was passing out I could only regret not having saved him. Even worse I didn't get to Eggman, I had been so close, atleast then I could have avenged his death.

What was I gonna tell everyone, that Eggman killed their friend and leader and I couldn't even avenge him. I was already a horrible person to them, now I was a failure.

"I'm sorry Sonic"

"Darkness is my only friend, hello my friend"

"Shadow?"

Darkness….

When the darkness cleared and my eyes opened next I found myself in a small white room. My head still hurt, but it was mild now, my muscles were sore and numb but I didn't feel exhausted anymore.

"W-what…. How did I get here?" my eyes wondered around the room in confusion, but my mind slowly pieced together that this was a room for treating patients. So either he was in a hospital, or an experimental facility, both equally possible.

I wasn't bound so I quickly surmised I was safe of experimentation. So I sat up, took all the effort I had in me but I was sitting up and scratched my back mumbling about my hurting back.

"Hello?" I called out.

Looking behind me I found nothing but some clean medical tools against the wall. Along the wall to my right I found a counter with a sink, cupboards and a lamp on wheels. Probably to get light on a possible patient. To my left I found another counter with a door in the corner of the room.

I decided to look myself over, see if there were any cuts in my skin that might signal I was treated too much but found none. Only the patches of fur I lost in my near death experience.

Everything looked in order so I tried to get out of the bed, it was so hard I nearly gave up from shear exhaustion, but I was no quitter.

Finally sweeping both feet over the side of the bed I panted slouching over. I quickly noticed my shoes were gone. In there place were some socks.

"Great, need to figure out who has taken me in and get my shoes" I mumbled a little annoyed.

Once I fully caught my breath I took the daunting step to get to my feet. One deep breath and slowly slipped off and felt the weight on my legs. Surprisingly my legs carried my weight, wobbling, but carried it. Guess being able to run faster than sound helped.

Stumbling I made it to the door and was glad to find it was a door that could be pushed from either side instead of having to pull. I opened it a little peaking outside before committing to going forward.

Looking through the small crack I realized it was a hall out there that led to the left, as for the right I couldn't tell yet.

Something in me felt like it was all familiar but at the same time it didn't so I cautiously walked out fully. I nearly fell over from my own weight when I finished pushing the door.

Looking around the hallway extended a little more to the right and revealed another dooron the opposite side of the small hallway. The floor was average carpet and the wallpaper was tan.

"Wait wallpaper? Carpet?" I was in a house.

Looking the other way door the hall revealed another door on the opposite side of the hall and continued out to a larger room where the hall ended.

Quickly checking the other two doors I found them locked, so no going that way and headed for the open room.

Looking around again to my right led down a short hallways to a door that I quickly realized was to the outside world. To my left was the kitchen area, the floor changing to tile. Ahead was the living room, two chairs, a couch and a tv on the wall being the most prominent objects.

Once again the feeling of familiarity came to him. He shook his head and looked to the doorway again and noticed two set of shoes waiting there. Once was his own, and the second was a pair of red and white sneakers that felt very familiar.

I quickly took my shoes and put them back on, I never realized how heavy they were and made it a little harder to walk.

"Now where am I?"

Looking for any clues I cautiously called out again "Hello?"

This time I heard something stir from the hallway I'd come from. As swift as I could I hid around the corner hearing someone walking inside the second door.

The door opened and whoever was around the corner stopped, probably to look around. The footsteps continued heading away from him towards the room he'd been sleeping in.

"Huh? Stubborn…. Where'd he go" the familiar voice said.

The footsteps quickly approached so I tensed up ready to pounce. Teeth clenched I lunged forward as the figure came around the corner.

I heard the person gasp in fright but I tired myself out near instantly.

"Shadow stop, I'm your friend!"

Now I knew that I knew that voice and stopped to focus on who it was. My hand had grabbed a patch of chest fur which was white and complimented with yellow fur. My eyes drifted up and saw the familiar face of a fox.

"Tails?" my hand quickly letting him ago and tried hard not to look tired.

"Sorry if I spooked you, but you shouldn't be walking around" he said concerned just wanting him to not push himself "Come sit somewhere, I'll get you some water"

Reluctantly I took his advice, my muscles were crying out for rest, especially now that I had exhausted myself with the lunge.

I quite literally fell on the couch and sighed loudly "How'd I get here?" getting straight to business.

His voice came from the kitchen "We found you yesterday, you'd been gone for nearly five days. So we went looking to your last position"

"You mean Sonics last position" I'd just happened to be there at the same time.

"… ya" his voice quickly became depressed and I could swear I heard him sniff a little, clearly being torn up by Sonics death.

I frowned remembering the events again, I tried not to close my tired eyes, it was all I saw when it was closed.

After a short minute Tails appeared with a glass of water frowning a bit but quickly gained his composure.

I barely remembered to thank him. I waited for the inevitable question he clearly wanted to ask, my finger tapping the glass.

"What happened. We found you barely alive and after checking you over your body had been under extreme stress" the fox inquired.

Looking down into the water I sighed "Eggman…. That FUCK" I snarled "He… caught Sonic off guard and left him for dead, I couldn't get to him quickly having my own problems. By the time I made it he was close to death…. I tried" it was all I could say for a moment taking a drink for my dried throat.

"The stuff you had to handle, that caused all that trauma to you?" he asked a little confused.

"No…. I…. I" it was hard to admit the rest "I took off my inhibitor rings hoping I could fill him with chaos energy and save him but I failed. Wanting revenge I chased after Eggman and forgot my rings. I nearly had him, but he blasted me with sonic waves that paralyzed me despite all my power" I took another drink and continued.

"He escaped shortly after but all my power was slowly killing me. I barely made it back to my rings, that's what hurt me so bad"

Tails frowned again "Did he say anything before…." He looked down unable to finish.

I truly wanted to tell him but if I were to complete my task I'd have to stay away from them all and shook my head "No"

He sighed again.

"What did you do with us?" I asked taking my third drink.

He took a short moment to compose himself "We brought you both back, I worked hard to keep you alive and when that was done and you were stable we buried Sonic" his eyes teared up "Atleast you made it"

"Thank you" was all I could say.

"No, thank you, for being by his side at the end and trying so hard to help him and avenge him" Tails made a light smile. It was enough for me to just nod.

We were both quiet for some time until Tails asked "So what are you gonna do now?"

I finished off the water "First I'm gonna rest, then hunt down Eggman and kill him"

Tails darkly mumbled "Sooner rather than later"

I didn't respond simply sitting back to rest again.

Over the next few days I got my strength back, I learned that everyone had mourned for Sonic, nobody was really same for the time I was there. Everyone visited atleast once to check on Tails, considering he was closest to Sonic. Besides that they all checked on me, most giving me thanks for trying to help him. A few also wished me luck in my quest to kill Eggman, namely Blaze, Knuckles and Espio.

I quickly recovered within a week and found myself at the door. Personally I couldn't wait to leave but I felt I should say goodbye to Tails.

"Thanks kid"

He shook his head with a smile "No worries Shadow, just hope you can complete your mission"

"Don't worry, I won't" I promised him.

With that done he waved and I sent him a quick nod and left.

Looking around my eyes adjusted to the sun and I quickly walked down the street.

I strangely felt like something was following, looking back I found nothing. I shrugged guessing it was just the sun making him feel weird and continued until I began to run.

"I'll find you Eggman, and it will be the last time we meet"

 **So how'd you like it. Probably wondering what is going, well I left a few clues, I'm pretty sure you figure it out if you think about it. But for now no spoilers.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think. This was my first attempt at doing a whole chapter in first person, so if I missed something that suddenly became 3** **rd** **person let me know.**

 **Live long and prosper**

 **Admiralkirk**


	2. Paranoia

**A/N Hey so this is next chapter, duh. Anyway for anyone who read this I hope you enjoyed it so far, I noticed I was putting more detail into stuff while doing first person, or maybe it was because this is the start of a story and I want to paint a picture and mold it what it's supposed to be like. Kinda like in my "What you made me"(Ya the names aren't too great) I really painted an apocalyptic world specifically so I describe the world first and not have to worry about it as much later n the meat of the story. Which by the way you should totally read that and my other story Pink in my heart(Shameless advertising for the WIN!) Sorry when I was writing this I was really tired because I was transitioning from a night shift schedule to a morning shift schedule…. And then back in less than one day because work does that to me(Dick heads) but when I'm tired I get a little nutter butters. Hopefully my writing will be ok though, I'm sure when I re-read this after some sleep I'll fix things if that's so.**

 **Anyway I know what people may be thinking, how can this be a buddy fic between Sonic and Shadow if Sonic is dead, well sit back and watch…. Or read. ENJOY!**

Two months! Two freaking months! I still couldn't find that fat bastard, following any lead I could find. I even had Rouge try to give me some leads with her GUN contacts and it still failed.

"How can a fat man with a robot empire be so elusive!?" it was making me practically rip my quills out.

Another day of running around the world and another failure, I sighed walking into the apartment I called home. Considering how dusty it was it was clear I hadn't spent as much time here as I usually did.

"Landlord could check this place any day now" I grumbled, I was so tired, but it had to be done.

Starting to clean I reflected on the last two months…

One week into search…

"Ok, what's on the agenda today?" looking at a list with six crosses through the first six names "Ok checked green hill zone, industrial zone…." Trailing off I continued down and found the next name "Ah, tropical forest, this will be fun" I groaned, all those vines and mud were not gonna be easy to traverse.

Luckily for him he started wearing some pants, not shirts, just pants. Mostly to carry some tools he'd need, but he kinda liked it. His pants were tan cargo pants, all the pockets for his stuff. It was complimented by a black belt.

I quickly pocketed the paper and dashed off to my destination.

On my way I had that feeling I was being followed again, in fact I had it atleast once a day since I woke in Tails' house.

Just like every time I turned glaring in all direction as quickly as I could as I slid to a stop. Like always there nothing.

"Too damn jumpy"

Continuing on I received a call from Tails, kid must have been resourceful, he'd gotten a hold of his number on the third day.

"What do you want kid?" my tone was bored hoping it was quick.

"Just checking in, wanted to know if you found any reasonable leads?" he seemed more cheerful than the last call but his answer would surely put him down.

"No, I'm checking the tropical forest today"

"That's some hard bush whacking, watch out for yourself"

"I'll be fine, goodb-" he cut me off, surprisingly.

"And listen" he sounded nervous "Remember, we all want some payback too, so if you find anything, let us know ok?"

"No promises" I quickly hung up before he could pull the begging act. I didn't need help, and even if I did this was my job. I was responsible for his death. None of them were there, they couldn't have done anything. I just wasn't strong enough.

Speaking of that day I was feeling much better. The patches on my fur were starting to grow back. You could still see skin but if you didn't look too hard you might miss it. Not that I hung out with anyone to notice.

Sliding to a stop I reached the forest edge and looked up.

Even at the edge of the forest the trees were massive, some trees hundreds of years old and the vegetation thick, and with the added roots on the ground he'd never be able to search at a fast pace.

Huffing in annoyance I grumbled "Guess this will be where I'm searching for the next few days" it was a huge zone and could take him over a month to look "Wish I was still with GUN, then I could call in search teams.

I'd quit awhile ago, something felt wrong there. People always watching me, I felt untrusted, and when I didn't I felt vulnerable as the scientists eyed me with intensity. According to Rouge there were no secret plans to study me but I didn't leave it to chance.

To add to my paranoia I wrote everything under a fake name, to anyone who didn't know me personally I was Shade.

I took my first step into the massive forest and began the long journey that was investigating this zone.

One hour….

Walking for one hour in a forest was good for me, I didn't need to worry about people bugging me. I could be by myself and clear my mind.

Not today, no matter how little I tried to think I just couldn't escape the feeling that something was watching me, I rationalized.

"It's a forest, probably birds, monkeys or even bugs" it didn't help.

It only got worse as I tried emptying my mind more, a strange feeling that just wouldn't go away. For days I felt this but none had been so bad as now.

"Whoever you are stop right now and I'll let you walk away unharmed!" I heard some birds fly off, startled by my outburst.

It was still there, in my head, that's why it was so weird. Usually it was a feeling, a tingle in the neck, uneasiness. No, it was in my head, why was it different now?

Continuing my walk I sighed and wiping away crud from my eyes "Why…. Why is it so hard to focus!?" a growl escaping my throat.

"Just remember who you're doing this for, and why" oddly enough that cleared my mind.

Two hours into search…

My feet were starting to hurt, stepping on uneven ground and not allowing myself to stop. I pulled out a map of Mobius, several markings showing where I searched like before. Remembering where I came into the forest I shaded a small area according to where I had travelled so far.

"Hardly even a tenth of the zone"

As I folded the big map and pocketed it I heard a scream.

"Huh?"

"Help me!"

I ran to the source of the sound and yelled "Where are you!?"

The voice was just up ahead "Oh chaos please help me!"

Just up ahead "I'm here!"

A few trees blocked my path and blocked my view of what was happening, one last scream for help came from there increasing my pace running as fast as I dared to avoid tripping.

Coming around the corner I was surprised to, nothing "What?... Where are you!?"

There was no reply.

I gasped, I was too slow, running around I tried to figure out what happened, looking everywhere in the area for any sign of struggle, blood, anything!

After half an hour there was nothing, nothing in the dirt, nothing in the foliage, nothing in the trees. There was nothing.

I stopped, panting from the exertion. Was I too slow? Did I fail someone again? No! There was no evidence anywhere?"

I felt that pain in my chest that I felt when Sonic died and leaned against a tree panting louder my emotions taking over my thoughts "W-where could they have gone?" my hands covering my face and scratching at my eyebrow in confusion.

I spent another hour trying to figure out what I was going to doing, what happened and what I should do. Eventually I just growled and punched into the tree I had been leaning against. My fist left a dent in the bark crushing the wood inwards but nothing happened to my own hand.

With that I quit for the day, my mind racing. It took me about the same amount of time to leave as it took to get back; I was rushing so maybe a little less. Leaving the forest I let out a massive sigh and looked down.

"My shoes! I knew they get ruined" growling I ran back home to rest. The uneasy feeling of being watched lingering with me all the way home and through the night.

After a few days of this and finally I felt the feeling of being watched intensify. So much so I spent an entire afternoon searching for cameras in my apartment. Under the chairs, in the walls, behind the air-condition vents. It was no use, there was nothing but it was still there.

A ring caught my attention making my ears twitch and eye twitch. Pulling out my cellphone I answered "WHAT!?"

"Shadow, did I call at a bad time?" Tails young voice replied, a little frightened by my booming voice.

"What. Do. You. want?" I barely contained my frustration.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, we haven't heard from you in awhile and-"

"Yes I know you want payback and I should call you if I find any leads, well obviously I haven't because haven't CALL YOU"

"Sheesh Shadow calm down please, no I wanted to know if you were ok, I've been wondering if you've been stressed out. I wanted to tell you that you could take a break if you want" he clearly was cautious with every word expecting Shadow to snap at him.

"How do you know this is stressing me out, you've been watching me haven't you? That smart brain of yours must have a way to track me" I was so angry and frustrated I was trying to find any excuse to explain this never ending feeling of someone watching me, and very recently right behind me. I quickly checked over my shoulder.

"What? No I haven't been tracking you? I just guessed. You said last time you were going to the tropical zone, that's a big place and it's slow moving. You probably need a break is all" I could almost feel him tense up preparing for my answer, he seemed truthful so I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry… I feel like…" I felt breath on the back of my neck.

"GAH!" my arm swung around intending to hit whoever was behind me but when I didn't hit anything I continued to spin and my fist smashed into the drywall "Dammit!"

"Shadow! Are you alright?" I vaguely could hearing the boys voice even with the phone away from my ear and pulled it back up.

"Ya I'm fine" I hung up again and tossed the phone on the couch and panted "What's happening to me" my entire body shuddering.

A couple more intense days and sleepless nights it only got worse.

Day after day I felt the feeling in my head intensify, breath on my neck kept me on edge and soon I started to feel like somebody was on the edge of my vision, but when I looked, the figure would be gone.

After nearly two months I legitimately believed I was going crazy, why? I had no idea, and I made no progress finding Eggman. No sign of him still, nothing.

Tails continued to call and I forced myself to act more normal.

"Shadow what happened last time I called?" he asked concerned but ready for my angry response.

"It… it's been resolved" lying as convincingly as I could.

"You sure, you were acting strange, you were snapping at me for the smallest reasons, worried I was monitoring you?" hearing him acting more normal and not angry he sounded a little more confident.

My head wobbled left and right from exhaustion having very little sleep but I managed to respond "I think I'm taking your advice, I was gonna chill out for a few days"

"That's good , nobody should ever overwork themselves, remember if you need someone to talk to I'm here. The house is…. Kinda empty feeling now" he sighed clearly depressed.

I felt bad for the kid, but I felt worse for myself, if only I had that problem right now, I'd be happy "I'll keep that in mind kid" I quickly hung up again and quickly fell over on the couch and went for a nap forcing myself to ignore all the paranoid delusions I was having.

Life wasn't kind to me as it threw a new curveball, faint whispers, from nowhere but everywhere. It jolted me awake. They sounded so familiar, but too distant to really figure it out.

"Please, stop, please stop, PLEASE STOP!" now hitting my own head desperately wanting this to all go away, I must have looked pathetic, if anyone saw him they wouldn't pity him, they call him crazy. Because that's what I felt like now.

Present…

Sleep, it was the one thing I prayed for every night, that one of these nights it would all go away and I could finally sleep for more then two hours. I tried to believe everything I was feeling, hearing and seeing were just part of the background now but everyday I succeeded in ignoring them by the end of the day it only got stronger or louder.

Finally exactly two months since I woke from my near death experience I looked like a zombie. My eyes blood shot to hell, my fur tangled and messy. Barely able to stand to do just about anything. The lack of sleep even causing it hard to just see properly.

By the end of the day I couldn't stand anymore and went to bed, it felt hopeless to even think of sleeping but if I could squeeze an hour or two in it might get me through the day.

My mind ached, nothing else was on my mind besides what I saw and felt. I felt like something was around me, inside me, burning my insides. It was the worst night so far.

"Maybe if I fall really hard into the bed it will knock me out" a crazy idea entering my mind.

So I fell forward face smashing into the pillow….

"No" I groaned slipping onto my side.

"Please just end my misery" I begged the air and forced my eyes closed. Familiar images filling my mind again. Sonic dead. Just more to keep me awake.

One hour of suffering at an all time high it all suddenly stopped. My eyes shot open.

"Silence? No urge to look over my shoulder? No breath on my neck" I actually cracked a smile and yelled "Whatever deity did this I will worship you forever!... in the morning" I fell over passing out before my head even hit the pillow.

Waking from the best sleep ever I looked to the clock a smile on my face. "Slept nearly eighteen hours" it only made me smile even more, the nightmare let up and I felt great.

Then I paused feeling someone behind me again, I sighed, don't tell me I'm just gonna get it all back now. Whatever deity did this I hate you now more than most" the cruel fate he received must have been hilarious to whoever did this.

Unlike normal though I heard a new voice, completely clear, right behind me, a satisfied hum.

My head quickly jerked to the right. What saw made my mind explode several times over.

"No it can't be"

Laying in bed to him, fast asleep was Sonic.

Eye twitching and muscles tense my breathing became erratic "No, no, no, you're dead…. Or are you dead… how'd a dead guy get in my bed. What did I do in those last eighteen hours?" I clutched my skull shaking in terror.

"Mmmmm, mom… let me sleep another hour"

"Oh chaos! He's alive, what's happening. He's dead, he's, he's dead!" the phrase running through my mind over and over.

"Tails I told you, it's the weekend" he mumbled again swatting at the air half asleep.

"SHUT UP YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" I finally yelled at him making him jolt awake. Sitting up he gasped in a deep breath like he hadn't taken a breath in several minutes.

"Huh?" he clutched around his body frantically "But… how?" his hands shaking in what I interpreted as terror.

I quickly jumped out of bed and back into the wall "You aren't real, go back in the ground, just leave me alone!" I yelled again, I just wanted my normal life back, to sleep in peace and not be bat shit insane.

"Shadow!? What happened, I thought I was dead? Why am I in your bed?" several emotions ran through his face, happiness, relief, confusion and surprise.

In contrast my face was terrified, he was right there in front of me after he clearly died.

"How is this possible?"

"How's what possible? Didn't you take me back to your place and let me heal?" he looked around confused.

"That's not at all what happened?" shaking my head.

"But…. I remember, you used your chaos powers right?" scratching his temple in his confusion.

"I-I did but…. It failed, you died" realizing that probably wasn't what he should tell him.

"W-what? I'm clearly right here though" he pat along his body for emphasis, his stupid grin on his face as he tried to convince both of us he wasn't dead.

"But I know what I saw, they all buried you, two months ago?"

"Two months!?"

"Yes, two months, I've been spending it trying to find Eggman and kill him" I briefly explained.

"No you're wrong!, I'm not dead. I'm going home, this isn't funny Shadow" he hopped out of the bed looking pretty fine. His face was angry clearly thinking that Shadow was tricking him.

"No wait!"

"Leave me alone Shadow AHHHH" he reached the door mid sentence and reached for the knob grabbing it. He pulled it open but instead just fell over grunting as he fell on his back.

I just stood there watching as he shook it off believing he just missed grabbing the knob and tried again.

He watched himself grab the knob this time but his hand fazed through, he frowned and tried again, and again…. And again. He growled in frustration swiping at the knob trying hard to grab it until Shadow walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. It surprised them both since he apparently couldn't grab a knob but could be touched.

"Stop Sonic, calm down" giving him a light squeeze, I could clearly feel his fur.

"NO! I want to go home, please I just want to go home" he didn't know what was going on and home was safe and familiar.

"Please just help me ok?" he begged finally calming down and breathing properly again.

I sighed looking away, his pleading eyes desperately persuading me.

"…. Fine….I hope this ends well" mumbling under my breath.

The blue hedgehog sighed with relief and waited for me to open the door for him and led him out.

After exiting I commented "If your hand went through the knob, couldn't you walk through the door too?"

He instantly face palmed, "Why didn't I think of that" he stepped ahead of me walking straight into my front door. I was expecting him to bounce off the door and get angry but to my surprise he fazed through the door.

I quickly grabbed my wallet and followed him out. When I opened the door he was waiting outside. He looked confused, unlike before he wasn't scared. He just looked at his own hands and asked me "What's wrong with me? I can't touch anything, but you?"

"You're standing on the floor" I quickly commented.

He looked down lifting his feet up and down testing if his feet would go through the floor. When he stamped hard enough his foot went through the floor and the rest of him slipped through.

"Wow, hey help!" he yelled.

I reached out but he moved too fast and disappeared into the floor.

"Sonic!" I quickly ran down the stairs hoping to catch him on the way down. My speed wasn't very fast since I constantly had to turn and travel down the stairs so when I reached his position again he was already half in the floor.

"Shadow help m-" he slipped through again but I just kept running, if I kept this up I could catch him on the next floor.

Again I reached his position and he was just entering the floor and outstretched my hand barely catching him and stopping him.

He looked like he was trapped in quick sand so I helped pull him out, he was as light as a feather so I almost threw him upwards.

"Wow watch it, I don't want to fly into space" he jokingly said lightly landing on the floor again with great care so not to repeat what just happened.

"Ok, note to self, don't stomp"

I nodded and we continued, at a slower pace since Sonic didn't want to fall through again. Exiting the building he reached for the knob but paused and walked through it.

I met him outside again and asked "Does it feel weird?"

"No" he frowned "I don't really feel anything"

"Strange" I shrugged walking down the sidewalk with him.

"Shadow?... did you mean what you said, two months?" having fazed through the doors and floor he was starting to believe me, the very idea making him depressed already.

"I wouldn't lie about such a thing" I said calmly.

"You said I was buried…."

"… Yes" I almost whispered to him.

"Show me" his sight hardened.

The walk was quiet after that, but I did notice not a single person react to the blue hero. Usually people atleast smiled seeing him, like it was amazing feat that you got to see The Sonic the Hedgehog. Something was wrong.

Finally we reached Sonic and Tails' place. The sight brightened up Sonic who took in a deep long sniff of air. "Home" he sighed.

"It's in the backyard" I reminded him why he was here and he frowned again.

Heading to the back he shifted through the gate while I just hopped it and both quickly saw the grave.

I never visited it before, I refused to see until I had killed Eggman. By now a real tombstone had come in that read…

"Sonic the hedgehog, Mobius' greatest hero, his friends will forever miss him"

I crossed my arms looking to Sonic who just stared at the grave for a long minute.

"T-this…. This can't be me…. No, I'm right here!? Not there. You see me right!?" he bolted to me and grabbed my shoulders desperately needing my answer.

"Yes I see you, I don't know what's happening, all I know is over the last two months I slowly became paranoid I was being watched, then it all stopped last night and POOF, you were in my bed" I was just as confused as he was…. except I wasn't the dead one.

"Shadow?" both hedgehogs turned to see Tails.

Sonic instantly smiled "Buddy, it's me, I'm not dead, see?"

"What are you doing here?" Tails looked right through the blue hedgehog and at me.

"I…." I quickly decided to be quiet and lie "I came to see Sonic, I hadn't done that yet and I thought I should do it now"

"What!? Tails, I'm right here, please buddy, please talk to me. I'm right here!" Sonic screamed at the fox dropping to his knees only a few inches from him tears streaming down his eyes.

Tails made a small smile "That's good of you Shadow, I'm sure he would appreciate the gesture, considering you were the last by his side" he took a drink of his morning coffee.

"Ya" I mumbled.

"P-please Tails, just acknowledge me…. It's me, Sonic" his voice whimpering for any response.

"I'll leave you alone then, I assume you want to be alone. If you want some breakfast I'm making some right now, so just come inside if you wish" he smiled kindly heading back inside.

"No Tails, stop. Stop ignoring me! Shadow tell him to stop, tell him I'm here!"

I silently stood there, too many unknowns to tell Tails this yet. He still wasn't sure if he'd gone crazy .

"You son of a bitch, tell him, right now!" he stood up burning with anger lunging out at me.

"How could you, he needs to know!" he swung a fist at me but I made a simple dodge and quickly tripped him.

"Calm down right now, if I told him I saw you when he doesn't, he'll think I'm crazy" I threatened to shoot a chaos blast from my hand to stop him.

"But he needs to know, I need to let him know I'm not dead, he's my brother!" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but we both need to figure things out, like how this even happened" he slowly backed away allowing him to stand again "In time I will tell them but for now it would only label me as crazy"

Sonic started to cry mumbling nonsense to himself ripping at the grass, achieving nothing.

"Why? Why is this happening to me" he cried.

I didn't have much to say, all the feelings he was having I felt for two months. Now I had to wonder why I was stuck with Sonic in the first place.

I couldn't think with his crying and said "Get up Sonic, try to put yourself together"

"No! Get away from me" he slapped my hand away and got up and ran away.

"Is that what you're gonna do, run away from your problems!?" my fist clenched in anger, stupid son of a…." I massaged my temples and decided to head home, he'd be back. Nobody could see or hear him besides myself and he needed friends.

As I walked to the gate to leave I suddenly felt weak, my chest feeling like it was being pulled forward and fell over onto my knees.

"Gah…. What?" something pulled me forward yet I found it hard to move that way anyway. I tried to stand to no avail reaching out for the gate to help me stand. My muscles were stiff and hardly moved so I fell into a crawling position, my weight slowly becoming too much.

Then just like that it quickly disappeared and I felt normal again "What is happening to me" would the changes ever stop?

In another second or two all resistance was gone and I felt fine flexing my hands.

Out of nowhere Sonic ran through the gate and ran head first into me, both or foreheads smashing into eachother.

"Ow, dammit!" falling on my ass and rubbing my head.

Sonic fell backwards as well falling on his back, the lower half of his body was visible as the other half went through the gate.

"You dumbass" I growled. I grabbed his ankle and dragged him into full view "What the hell are you doing?"

He rubbed his own head "I'm sorry, but I just got completely paralyzed for a moment"

"You did too?" my eyebrow flicked upwards.

"Ya, until I went back" he shrugged slowly getting up.

"Wait only until you came back to me?" wanting to clarify, a theory already in my head.

"Ya, was perfectly fine within a few seconds"

"Oh crap" I face palmed.

"What?" he asked worried fiddling with his hands a little.

"We're stuck together, you need to stay fairly nearby to me or we both suffer" just great, tethered to this moron.

"You mean, I have to go where you go? This day just keeps getting worse". Shaking his head desperately.

"Please just shut up I-"

"Why? Nobody can hear me!" he yelled confusion turning to anger.

"Because I'm trying to think" I growled intensely.

He crossed his arms looking away impatiently waiting for me to figure things out.

I took a deep breath and made slow breaths to calm myself "Ok, so what do we know, you are invisible to everyone and can't be heard either. You can travel through walls and floors, but I can still touch you, and we can't go too far from eachother" I listed on my fingers.

Sonic huffed in irritation hearing it all again.

"What other surprises have we yet to discover?" I thought again.

"Can we please leave?" he suddenly asked.

I could tell being around his old home and best friend was hurting him. Showing some kindness I walked to the gate, opening it this time since the lock was on this side and left with him silently following.

Walking down the street I continued to think, with nothing else coming up I asked "Do you remember anything between the time I used my chaos powers on you and when you woke in my bed?"

He was quiet, I thought he didn't even hear me and right as I was about to aggressively ask again he said "I remember your face… a lot…. I think" he tried to remember, obviously what he was recounting was scattered at best "I remember following you, trying to get your attention"

"I knew it!" I turned to point a finger at him "I knew someone was following me! It was you…. were you…. manifesting?"

"What? What does that even mean?" he asked confused as always.

"I think I got it, I used my powers to infuse you with chaos powers, it seemingly failed but I think it kept you from leaving for awhile. When I got back and put the rings back on it sucked up all the remaining chaos energy around me. The infusion must have made you get sucked into me to" atleast that was my best theory.

"So basically what you're saying is you did the blood transfer equivalent of chaos energy and enough of it was still in me that I was sucked into you as well?" he asked getting the general jist of it all.

I nodded glad he understood "Yes"

"So by trying to save me you condemned me to this fate!?" he yelled frantically waving his arms.

"I didn't mean for this to happen you moron! In a way I did save you, just not the way either of us wanted"

"This is worse than death, I'd rather be dead then be forced to watch my friends continue on without me and not be able to even speak with them!"

"I'm. sorry" I growled, I knew how bad it was. I felt horrible for all of this. I condemned him to a ghost like state, in theory he was condemned to infinite life like I was, I didn't want to bring that up or he might freak out more.

He leaned against a street sign "Shadow…. Please tell me you know what to do"

"I honestly don't, but for now we are going to have to get used to this. I'm sorry" I truly was sorry for him.

He sighed looking down looking like he'd cry again so I quickly thought of something, something he liked that I didn't mind doing "Do you wanna go for a run?"

He peaked up clearly surprised by my question and smiled "Ya…. I think I do"

 **Alright so that was a long chapter, broke 5k, that's long for me atleast. So what do you guys think of this idea, Shadow seeing Sonic and nobody else can. What kind of antics can they get in? And more importantly can they fix this.**

 **I also hope the scene of Sonic realizing he can't talk to Tails was good, I wanted that to really push the moment. I started this cause it was a strange idea I got a few months back and I was experimenting how to start it, cause starting is the hardest part. So if you guys liked it, give it a review or something, and feel free to read my other stuff.**

 **I'm so glad I'm starting to REALLY proof read now cause there was a long spot where I must have semi zoned out while writing and kept using third person.**

 **Live long and prosper**

 **Admiralkirk**


	3. Adjusting

**A/N Hey what's up, got some reviews, one was helpful in just telling me it was interesting, now that I know it sounds interesting I'll try to work this stuff. (By the way I am working on another story so could be erratic updates)**

 **The other was simply that I could work on my grammar, ya no doubt…. I agree that I will need work on that… one day at a time.**

 **Anyway Hope you like this.**

The run didn't help, Sonic quickly got into the run and wanted to jump off a wall and challenge himself but simply fazed through it and flew through the building. Somehow he stopped going through the next building and almost became a pancake on the outside wall.

I found him slowly peeling off the wall and fell to the ground with a thud.

"When did you become a cartoon character?" I asked him helping him to his feet.

"I guess ghost are made of rubber" he rubbed his neck.

"Maybe you should learn how to not go through walls before you try that again" Admittedly I found it amusing.

"Ya…. On second thought, can you just do what you'd normally do and I'll just hang out?" he frowned looking sorry for himself.

"Well usually I'd be eating breakfast and having a coffee by now but all these events have ended that"

Mentioning eating made him frown more, he'd never eat a chili dog again apparently.

"Come on let's go… I'll practice on your wall"

In Shadows apartment…

I was eating and watching as Sonic continuously pushed his hand into my wall. Ever single time he'd shift through the wall, pull his hand back into view and try again.

He was getting frustrated, he'd done this for nearly half an hour with no change.

"What if I can't do this?" he finally asked.

Taking a gulp of my breakfast I said "You can walk on the floor, I'd say that warrants the suspicion you can do this"

The blue spectre sighed and tried again, and again…. And again.

"Ok so we're stuck together…. Anything I should know so I'm not surprised?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like, any weird shows you watch? Weird routines you do, a secret friend… a girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes at his question and groaned "No"

"No what? No to the routines, no to the friend, no too…"

"Not to all of it" I growled really wanting to just finish my food.

Sonic turned and glared at me "Hey listen, I just wanted to know as for warning, don't have to get snarky at me. Listen I may have been freaking out before but I do understand we're stuck together, and considering I'm now a passenger in your life I'd like to know a few things so I'm not caught off guard"

I sighed and after a short moment of silently chewing and feeling his angry glare I looked to him "I understand you want to know a few things but remember who you're talking to you, I'm not a person to give up information about myself…." I sighed again "I still need to get used to this too"

I watched as he looked down "Sorry… Got to get used to you too I guess, listen just tell me things at your own pace ok?"

I nodded though felt there wasn't much to explain anyway. To be honest I didn't do much, and I knew that would change soon. Sonic didn't stand still, he hated being tied down and when he didn't get his way he whined. I'd eventually have to succumb to his demands.

I finished off my late breakfast and could already see my new roommate tapping his foot impatiently. Thinking quick I walked to the couch and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

I used the DVR and checked any recordings I had and remembered I had something ready from Sunday.

"What'cha watching?" he curiously asked.

"Game of Thrones, from Sunday" I answered "You watch it?"

He shook his head "No, too complicated for me, Tails likes it though…. Even though I think it's too mature for him" he mumbled at the end crossing his arms. He hadn't sat down yet, probably afraid he faze through the couch.

"He's not eleven anymore, nearly…. Wait how old is he now?" I remember he was eleven at some point in the past but after that I didn't care enough to keep track.

"He's gonna turn sixteen soon" a sudden frown on his face "…. And now I'm gonna miss it"

I looked back at the TV and started the recording and sat back to watch, Sonic still standing awkwardly a few feet from the couch.

The opening sequence was going so I took the moment to ask "Are you gonna sit down or what?"

"But I'll go through the thing" he sighed.

"You've tried doing it and thinking about it, why not try doing what you'd normally do, sit and not think about it, like how you walk. It's just second nature" I truly hoped this was the answer.

He sighed and tried to think of something else as he sat and to both their surprise he hit the couch and stopped and smiled "Yes, nice work Shad!"

"Good, now shut up" I said turning to the TV just as the title came off the screen.

A few minutes I already found the episode pretty good but Sonic was distracting, he couldn't sit still and I could already tell he was confused from all the plots he hadn't been following from the beginning as I had.

Despite how annoying he was we got through it and I heard him sigh "Ya… wayyyyy to complicated for me"

I mumbled under my breath "Didn't need to tell me"

Well thanks for sharing anyway" Sonic smiled but looked like he needed to move and do stuff. I realized all to quickly that this relationship would soon feel like a owner and his dog. I'd essentially have to take him out for a walk every so often.

With a heavy sigh I got to my feet "Alright come on"

He looked relieved but asked "Where we going?"

I just shrugged getting my keys and wallet. Leaving the apartment I didn't worry about holding the door for him. Sadly he was still trying to figure out how to control his powers and I heard a small "OW!" from the other side.

I groaned and waited as Sonic slid through the door successfully this time rubbing his nose.

We made it down the building this time without having him fall through the floor again and went outside.

We both walked silently, Sonic still took the time to walk around people. I didn't speak because I liked it quiet but I could tell he didn't want to start a conversation and make me look crazy. A small kindness.

But like always he grew bored and spoke when he saw a gap in people. "So what are we doing?"

"Walking"

He rolled his eyes "Ya, and?"

I groaned "And then we'll see"

In no time Sonic was already trying to tell me what to do "We could go visit Tails, I'm sure he could use someone to talk to"

"He's got all of your other friends to do that, besides I'm not going through what happened last time"

He dashed in front of me and got on his knees putting his hands together and began to beg "Please Shadow, I promise I won't freak out like before. I was trying to wrap my head around what's happened. I promise I won't freak out again"

I groaned again "Please shut up" if I stopped for too long and started talking to the ground people might see so I just kept walking.

"Shadow please, he's my best friend and little brother, even for you that's cruel" Sonic caught up to me and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Get your finger out of my face" I growled lightly passing by someone.

"And just what are you gonna do about it huh?" Sonic smirked keeping it right there to annoy him.

"Break your hand!" he reached out to grab his hand but I phased through "W-what?" I was able to grab him before?

Sonic smirked "Hey I'm not as dumb as you say I am all the time"

"We are not going" I said holding back all my growing fury.

"Fine then I guess this finger isn't moving" a smug grin on his stupid face.

Clenching my fists full of anger I knew if I tried anymore people would start to stare, I could get away with the excuse I was swatting at a fly when I lunged for his hand but not again because my next course of action would be to ring his neck.

Finally giving up I began walking in the opposite direction to my new destination, Tails' house. All the while behind me Sonic just did a stupid dance in victory before following.

Half an hour later of walking we arrived and Sonic jogged up to the door and went to grab the knob but realized halfway through the action how useless that was. I was next to him in a moment and rolled my eyes.

"Ok, so what's my excuse for being here?"

"Do you need a reason? Is just seeing him not enough?" Sonic frowned.

"Yes, first off it's out of character for me and second you wanted to be here, not me"

Sonic rolled his eyes angry with him once again "Don't you have empathy for anyone, you saw him the other day. He may have been hiding it but he wanted someone to talk to. Why do you think he offered you breakfast to you even though we all know you avoid us when you can?"

"Like I said before, he has other friends do talk to" I was so close to walking away.

Sonic glared at me angrily and I glared back. Our staring contest lasting for several minutes. I refused to back down, he wasn't gonna tell me what to do, this was still my life.

Sonic finally forcibly grabbed my arm and forced me to hit the doorbell.

"You son of a bitch" I cursed getting my arm back. He didn't smirk like I expected, he just waited looking to the door for it to open.

Another few seconds passed and the door finally opened.

"Hello? Oh Shadow, uhhh, hi" he didn't expect me to come to his door so he had to compose himself.

Next to me Sonics glare became a soft stare along with a smile glad to see the fox. I knew he wanted to talk but he seemed to control himself and be quiet.

"Uhhh, hey Tails… how you been?" I awkwardly got through each word like a foreign language.

"I'm doing fine, how about you" he said equally as awkward.

I scratched my head "Had… a lot on my mind" I said subtly.

"Oh ya? Guess I have too" he said looking away a little.

"See I told you" Sonic whispered.

Tails looked back up as quickly as he looked away and said "You want to come inside?"

I knew Sonic would annoy me if I said no so nodded slightly. The fox stepped aside letting me in, and Sonic slipped in before the door closed to avoid running into it again.

Looking around I found the house was kept well, nice and clean. If anything was effecting Tails like Sonic said he wasn't showing it in his home life. I looked back and saw Tails seem to awkwardly try and figure out what to say next. It wasn't often you host Shadow the hedgehog.

After a short wait he asked "So what brings you here?" his tone was clear, Shadow wasn't someone to who just stopped by.

It tipped me off that Sonic was probably right. People didn't expect him to stop by or stick around, so Tails' offer of breakfast was odd. Now with that on my mind all I could think of was the one excuse Sonic had. So I very reluctantly said.

"I…. wanted to see…. If you were holding up well" it felt weird to say that.

He got my meaning and sighed leaning against the door "You don't need to worry about me"

Sonic walked beside Tails eyeing him with an intense stare before saying "Ya, it's bugging him"

I wanted to sigh but instead asked further "You sure?"

"Ya I'm sure" he walked past me to the kitchen the smell of food filling my nose but even with my terrible social skills I knew he was far from fine.

Surprisingly enough I didn't need Sonic to pressure me further, I'd already asked twice, might as well asked again and make it three.

"I wish I had someone to talk about my problems" my hint a little obvious but very truthful.

Tails stopped mid stride halfway to the kitchen. His tails drooped to the floor, his ears dropped as well and a small sigh came from his maw. Yup, broke him.

"No…. I'm not ok" his shoulders relaxed like something had been taken off his shoulders.

"I miss him…" he turned facing me now with his blue eyes so filled with sadness. He didn't shed a tear though, something told me he had no tears left to spill.

"I keep expecting him to come out of nowhere and act like nothing happened but… it's been over two months" he looked down and kicked at the floor.

"You probably don't want to hear this" I found myself looking away, did I really carry myself with so little empathy that even after asking to talk about it he still believed I didn't care.

Sonic stood by my side staring sadly at his brother and sadly whispered "Shadow you need to say something"

I walked over to the young fox and said "Trust me when I say he would want you to be happy and continue with your life. He fought so you and everyone else could be safe. He wouldn't want his death to hold you back"

The fox looked up at me and stared for some time and asked weakly as he tried to keep himself composed "I know…. It's just, he helped me so much. He gave me confidence, he got me to do things I could have never done on my own. He inspired me to become more than I was…. and now he's gone. I've slowly stopped working. I hardly get out anymore" finally a tear escaping his eye.

The display made me look away and avoid his large eyes. My stray eyes allowed me to see Sonic next to the fox on his knees/ He stared at the teen desperately wanting to comfort him. Back in the day he'd be level with the fox but now that he was older the fox was taller when he kneeled.

"Buddy, you can still do anything, you don't need me. What you did was always inside of you. Now that you've done all those amazing things it can't be hard to continue doing that. Don't doubt yourself just because I'm gone"

After a short moment Tails asked "You really think so?"

My eyes snapped to him, I didn't say anything. Did he hear Sonic? No, impossible…. Did I say what Sonic said, just slightly changed like instead of saying "I" I said "he"?

I quickly recovered and said "Yes, yes I do. I'm not saying you should forget him but remember that he gave you strength and remember that you still have that strength inside you, whether he's here or not"

Tails gave me a weak but appreciative smile, whatever I said worked "Thanks…. I needed that. Hey, did you want to eat something?" his depressed look mostly cleared as he continued his walk to the kitchen.

I needed to get out of here, what the hell just happened? Sonic spoke but I said it, did he over power me somehow, or did our minds sync for a second? I shook my head; I couldn't think about that right now, I needed to get out.

"No, I had breakfast already and I have places to be" I was already turning for that door but he stopped me.

"Alright, and thanks for talking to me. Other people tried but they didn't know what to say. So thanks for…. You know…. Helping me out" he nervously scratched his head ending with "And stop by whenever if you like… anyway see ya around"

I just nodded and left the house quickly hearing Sonic properly shift through the door this time "Hey you should have stayed, Tails is a pretty good cook"

I ignored him and kept walking until I was out of sight of the house and finally turned "What the hell happened back there. I heard you talking and then he responded to me?"

"Ummm, didn't you hear yourself? You listened to what I was saying and repeated it to him?" he had an amused smile on his face but it quickly went away seeing my face not change.

"No, I didn't, I didn't repeat anything, you took control somehow didn't you!?" I felt violated for some reason.

"What!? No, I didn't!"

"You had to, there's no other explanation!"

"Or you are a paranoid asshole who can't even imagine yourself showing empathy to a kid!" Sonic turned crossing his arms not liking that he was being accused so harshly.

"What did I do to deserve you in my head!?" I yelled, I never wanted this; all he did was annoy me even without trying. And now he could be able to manipulate what I say

What did I deserve to be bonded to you for eternity!?" Sonic yelled back.

I wanted to lash out and tell him just how much I hated him right now, but I felt like if I yelled anymore someone would see me. When I did I could feel Sonic go away, wherever he went he never went too far to make me fall to my knees like before so he must be able to see me.

It was enough to calm me down. I may have seen him once or twice as the day passed by. I think he was running around in circles around me to relieve his own stress and to pass the time.

Somehow we got through the entire day. He never came back to my relief so I was able to do what I needed to in peace. Groceries were one of the to-dos. I also checked up on parts for my bike. I was always looking for deals and updating it but today there was nothing worth the money.

Only near the end of the day did I finally see Sonic again, on my way back home to have dinner he silently appeared next to me. He didn't talk for a bit. It was odd to see him so quiet. But it urked me at the same time. Why wasn't he talking?

Almost like reading my mind, which may have been a strong possibility, he finally opened his trap.

"Listen, I know you don't believe me but I really didn't mean to make you talk if that is actually what happened. Honest" he scratched the back of his head and most likely expected me to blow him off again.

"….. Maybe it was an accident" I admitted.

He turned his head back to me with a surprised. I didn't look at him. I just kept walking, he didn't say anything accept my small response as an apology of sorts.

I reached my apartment and walked in followed by Sonic and began to make dinner. Sonic took the moment to explore around my apartment. There wasn't much to see as he quite plainly pointed out.

What did I care? I had what I needed, food, kitchen, bed, clothes, TV and a bathroom. All the essentials, what else did I need?

While I ate Sonic made it a point to complain about not being able to eat and missing chili dogs. I just silently listened preferring if it was quiet.

He broke my thoughts when he asked "So you're a car guy?"

I looked up at him finally, he must have thought I was telling him to shut up or not to ask because he tried to explain "Well, I mean I may have been avoiding you earlier but I did see you in that parts store… and… uhhh"

"I'm more of a motorcycle guy, I got one in the underground garage. Doesn't sound like you're much of one" I said, he was talking about something I liked so I decided to indulge his need to talk.

He noticed my attempts to talk so tried to speak a little more carefully "Well I never really needed to learn to drive or anything like that. I mean I can run around the world in less than a few minutes so it doesn't seem to make sense to me. Why do you enjoy it?" he asked leaning on the counter.

I shrugged "It's something to do and constantly work on, besides running is faster than driving but just riding along the road… it just feels different"

Sonic nodded "I asked Tails once why he liked to fly his plane when he can fly by himself and he gave a similar answer"

I could tell he was glad I said anything at all that wasn't negative. He was quiet for awhile fiddling with his thumbs after he tried to scratch at the counter, only to fail due to his ghostly form.

"Do you sleep now?" I asked him.

He snapped from his zone and took a second to make his reply "Well ya, it's… different… sort of, but yes I was able to sleep last night. As for if I need to sleep anymore I don't know, probably still will"

I nodded finding that good to know. Right after that I finished my dinner and left to take a shower. He had the decency to leave me alone during that. We watched TV for most of the evening after that and finally I retired to bed.

He stopped me and said "Hey Shadow, I know today wasn't that great of a sign for the future but I'm sure we'll figure this whole thing out" he gave and optimistic smile to me hoping I agreed.

"Hope so" was all I said before going to bed.

As I closed the door I thought I heard him sigh sadly. It made me pause for a half a second but I continued and fell into bed. Sleep finding me quickly.

 **Sorry about not updating faster, this is more of a side project than anything else. I decided to get this chapter done while I figured out the specifics of my main thing, which for anyone who doesn't know is "What you made me" check it out if you want.**

 **Lastly I hope I'm making it a little hard to distinguish if Shadow is seeing Sonic for real or not. I just wanted to make that clear, the next chapter will hopefully involve more doubts if Sonic is actually there.**

 **Anyway I hope this is all good and is making sense and junk like that. Review if ya feel like it and have a nice easter.(this was supposed to be out yesterday but right as I was getting to editing I received a message saying I had to come in four hours earlier. I mean it's still on time but that annoyed me to no end…. Like I had to come in at 6pm… I got the message at 5pm)**

 **Live long and prosper**

 **Admiralkirk**


	4. Arguing

**A/N Ok so last chapter was fun sort of, I'm trying my hardest to make the banter between Sonic and Shadow. I'm also hoping you guys enjoy this story, but like I said it's really more of a side project. Last time I'll say that.**

 **Review if ya want, let me know what you like and let me know what I should change if you think there's something worth mentioning. Just try to communicate it in a mature way. Had someone who tried to explain to me some sensible changes but did it in a immature way by repeating a short sentence over and over again about 100 times. Because of it I didn't even care what he said despite thinking about it a year later he was right…. Why was my OC beating the main character who has unique powers exclusive to him? Cause I was dumb and made him over powered. I try to refrain from that now a days and I really haven't used that character since.**

 **On a side note a guy said this story sounds like a webcomic called ghost of the future, I looked at it and it does seem similar, I won't be featuring Silver though so that's one big difference(atleast not as a main character, he'll hover around sometimes, possibly). It is a good webcomic , I am super into it so if you see my user name in the comments section that is actually me. Someone recommended it to me after I started writing this for the same reason I'll also recommend it to anyone who likes webcomics about Sonic. The story is going in a totally different direction anyway as it has since the beginning. I think I may have mentioned it before but this is supposed to be a buddy thing for Shadow and Sonic not an epic quest. Once the guy recommended it to me I have been worried someone would call me out for copying cause I'm a paranoid dumbass but thank you person1000 for not jumping to that conclusion.**

 **On yet another side note I've been obnoxiously sick for the past five days upon the release of this chapter so I feel like literal shit. A cough THAT WON'T GO AWAY, sore throat and all that bullshit. Five persistent days that will probably continue atleast for another day. I hate it because I had to miss two days of work for it. Because not only am I coughing uncontrollably but I work in a bread factory and I'm pretty sure coughing on bread is unsanitary. God I hate this, I complain about NEVER getting sick ever(like perfect attendance record for four years straight in elementary) I then get this sore throat, bad cough and bad nose for an extended period of time…. Fuck me. Anyway enjoy this chapter I made over the weekend.**

Morning came and I began my normal routine, try to get out of bed, take a shower, make breakfast while watching the news and decide on something to do.

It felt so normal I almost had forgotten about a blue hedgehog that was staying with me. That is until I heard soft snores on my couch.

I ignored him for now making breakfast. I was a little surprised; I always thought Sonic was an early riser. His energetic personality and constant need to be doing something had led me to believe that. It made me wonder if all that extra speed made him extra sleepy.

I shrugged it off, maybe I'd ask him later. The eggs I made smelled good and the toast looked good and the taste of each confirmed it. Halfway through I heard Sonic grunt and go into a sitting position on the couch. With a stretch, a yawn, and clearing sand from his eyes he walked to me and leaned against the counter.

"Morning" he said lazily.

"Morning" I grunted back moving to the couch now and turning on the TV.

Sonic sniffed the air "Smells good"

"Tastes good too" I replied munching into the toast.

I could tell Sonic wanted to complain that he couldn't eat anymore but he quieted himself and sat down next to me and watched the news.

The forecast had nothing special, today would be nice followed by the next but the day after that it was supposed to rain. I really didn't want that, rain meant less to do meaning Sonic would probably complain.

I was broke from my thoughts when Sonic spoke up "So how are we gonna spend the next two good days?" he probably was thinking the same thing as I was, atleast he wanted to make a plan.

I thought for a moment until I realized all this stuff had made me forget my original goal. I needed to find Eggman, take him down for good.

"We're gonna continue searching for the Dr"

He must have been confused cause he looked to me "Continue, have you been looking for him?"

"You didn't see what I've been doing for the last month while you drove me half insane?" I asked looking at him.

"No, I can't remember much of anything in between my death and waking in your bed"

"Please don't remind me that we were in the same bed for any given time" I groaned before taking a bite of my toast.

"Anyway what I can remember is vague, I remember flashes of seeing you… like I remember you chopping at me then hurting your hand on the wall" he looked confused by that memory.

I sighed remembering that "I felt something breath on the back of my neck so I lashed out, when nothing was there I smashed my hand against the wall, the hole is over there" I flicked my head down the hall where a small hole was.

"I was wondering what that was, anyway I'm sorry about that" I knew he probably wasn't able to control himself back then so his apology meant nothing on a practical term.

He wanted to get back on track "Anyway back to Egghead"

"After you died I decided to hunt him down and end this" starting at my eggs now.

"You don't plan to kill him do you?" the worry in his voice obvious.

"That all depends if he surrenders or not" Something inside me truly wanted him dead, memories of seeing Sonics lifeless corpse making me want to end the Dr's life. But I knew of justice and with Sonic with me now I was sure I would have to keep him alive. The past only told me how hard it would be to capture him successfully.

Clearly my answer made him think, but he also knew it was something he couldn't argue right now so asked "How long have you been looking?"

"Almost the entire month, if you hadn't been plaguing my mind I might have covered a bit more ground but you kept me from sleeping so I was unable to focus fully"

"You could have asked for help" he said cautiously.

I remembered telling Tails about my plan back then. I knew the boy wanted to help but something made me refuse the help. At first I thought it was my normal reasoning which was that it's my problem and nobody else's, but now that I knew Sonic had been manifesting in my mind and he could possibly effect my speech it could have been him doing it.

"Tails offered to help, but I told him to stay out of it" I said wanting to gauge his reaction to my theory.

"Well I'm a little glad you did that. I don't want him being consumed by revenge, but at the same time he could have helped you a lot" Sonic sighed leaning back in the couch.

I remembered back to when I explained I was gonna hunt down the Dr and that the boy had mumbled something like "Sooner rather than later" in a bit of aggressive tone. Guess Sonic called that.

"Would you want him to join now?" I asked.

"Like I said, I honestly don't know"

A short silence came between us, nothing but the news occupying our attention until Sonic spoke again.

"Why not call in your GUN buddies. I'm sure they want Egghead behind bars"

I had thought about it briefly, in the past. They had been the reason he'd been there with Sonic when he died. They had discovered the place and had sent me in. They never knew Sonic was coming so I was surprised to see him there.

"I'm sure they are looking for him as we speak and like last time if they find him they'll call me in"

Sonic thought about his next question "Would you inform them if you found it first. Reinforcements are never a bad thing"

"The distraction could be useful" I thought aloud "… perhaps, it depends on the situation"

I could see Sonic nod to that and rest to watch the TV, so I ate peacefully.

When I finished and put away the dishes Sonic asked "So when we setting out?"

"As soon as I'm dressed" I walked to my room and swapped my pajamas for cargo pants.

As I walked out I looked to him and asked "Why'd you never start wearing clothes" Not all Mobians wore clothes besides shoes and accessories but Sonic had since the day they met and had never worn anything but shoes. Even Tails adopted wearing atleast pants when he was out sometimes.

Sonic shrugged "I tried and it felt restricting to me when I ran, it's really minor but enough to annoy me so I just never got into wearing anything" he shrugged.

Personally I didn't care, it was all choice but it was a trend that was starting to catch on in recent years, not to mention my early days before GUN attacked the space colony I was surrounded by humans so clothes felt more natural to me.

With all the disasters and attacks ruining homes and cities it brought people together meaning Mobians and humans mingled more. Eventually some Mobians began wearing clothes to fit in better, it wasn't a rule more of a trend.

I decided to start wearing pants because on missions I carried a lot so cargo pants helped hold all of it. After that it just caught on.

Like yesterday I grabbed my keys and wallet, but also reached for the map I'd been using to mark where I'd searched and looked it over. I could feel Sonic right behind me checking over the map as well.

"Wow, you searched that little of places?"

"I didn't skim through them with a quick run, I looked in every crevice, cave and corner I could find. I treated it like a grid. I'd run along the imaginary grid then stop and return back a little bit lower checking anything I could find until I completed the grid. That's why I only really finished six zones and started the seventh" it was still quite a lot of ground made in one month but had he been more focused he could have done more.

"Well we better get moving, sooner we find him the sooner we can stop the plan he's surely cooking up" Sonic smirked.

I nodded in confirmation and we set out, finally a good reason to take Sonic out for a run.

All day we searched continuing where I had left off a few days ago. Continuing through the tropical zone I was sure he'd be there but another day of looking brought up nothing. We weren't done the zone by a long shot but there wasn't a single sign of Dr Robotnik, his base or his robots.

The fruitless day had me a little irritated, but I was happy to find the running kept Sonic quiet. Being able to run for such a long time made him feel good. I even found myself racing him only to snap out of it and get back to work.

As I shaded in the searched area like I always did Sonic was bouncing lightly to keep his heart rate up for the run back home.

"Oh man that was nice!" Sonic cheered.

I finished up my marking and replied "Yes it's quite a good change of pace to do this and not have a constant presence nearby and an imaginary person calling for help"

"Wait what? Imaginary people?" Sonic stopped and stared at me oddly.

"I think it was you… it sounded like you now that I think about it, just another thing you did to make me feel insane" I still didn't blame him, he wasn't someone who played mind games.

"Well it's still odd and I'm sorry for causing so many problems" he frowned but I just started heading for home. He followed shortly after.

On the way back I got a text on my phone, I expected Tails like it always seemed to be these days but was happy to see it was Rouge. I hadn't spoken to her in awhile, wonder what she wanted, maybe a new job she needed my help with.

"Hello?" I asked phone to my ear.

"Well hey there Shadow, we haven't spoken in awhile. How ya been hun?" her silky voice revealing none of her intentions.

"Fine, been working on something for the past month" I briefly explained, I could briefly see Sonic to my right running alongside me.

"This thing wouldn't happen to be connected to what happened would it?" damn she was good.

"Yes, I assume you heard what happened?"

"Yes it's…. we'll all miss Sonic" she lost composure for just a moment surprising me.

I just grunted, clearly I was the only one who wouldn't miss him since I could see him, damn that made me sound crazy.

"So I assume you're after Eggman?" she asked a little more aggression then her normal voice usually held.

"That's the plan" I truly hoped she wasn't about to offer her help.

"I asked GUN to put more resources into finding Eggman, if they find him you'll be first to know" she was already partially ahead of me. She knew not to offer her direct help, but still found a way to offer her services.

"Anyway Shadow I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out for a bit, maybe talk a bit"

I sighed "Is this a talk I can't avoid?"

"Oh hun you always have a choice, but I also have the choice of ignoring your request"

I rolled his eyes hearing that and asked "Fine where do you want to meet?"

"The park if you are capable" I could almost see that grin of hers.

"I'll be there" I grunted and ended the call turning to Sonic, he was already looking my way expecting an answer.

"Rouge called, she wants to talk. We're heading for the park"

"Alright, race ya there!" he smirked and picked up the pace. For once I indulged his childish behavior and sped up as well right on his tail.

Sonic looked back for a split second glad to see I was staying with him, as we neared the city I knew I had a small advantage. My rocket skates made turning easier so I took the inside corner and over took the blue hedgehog.

Taking the lead only pushed him further as he sped up to a ridiculous speed. In a fraction of a second we both ended up at the park, I slid to a stop while he stopped on a dime. His new form allowing him to defy the laws of physics since he had no mass.

Since he could stop at full speed in an instant he actually beat me because I had to slow down on my approach.

"YA! That was great!" Sonic cheered "You challenge me like always" he gave me a friendly smile.

"You have a distinct advantage at the end" I pointed out.

"Ya well next time I won't do that, alright?"

I turned not thinking about that right now and waited for Rouge, hopefully she'd be quick, I wanted dinner.

"So what's Rouge want?" Sonic asked standing next to me.

"I don't know, she didn't say. All I know is she wanted to speak to me" I checked my phone incase she shot me a text but there was nothing.

I decided to wait, she was usually fashionably late. Sonic tapped his foot impatiently and I had to give him a look to make him stop. Another five minutes and I spotted the bat sauntering over to me.

As she approached Sonic said "I still don't know why you haven't gotten with her?"

"Please shut up" I groaned not wanting to get into that.

"Well fancy meeting you here" Rouge cooed.

"Quite, now what do you want?"

"No need to be rude" but I gave her an impatient look so she cut to the chase "So I don't have any upcoming jobs any time soon but one of my associates has been telling me how bored they are. I was thinking you could meet th-"

"No"

Rouge sighed rolling her eyes "Shadow you are a very lonely person it would be good to meet someone new"

"No" I said more firmly.

I watched as Rouge crossed her arms and gave me an annoyed look, I usually didn't get under her skin like this so I personally felt satisfied.

Unfortunately Sonic spoke up "Come on Shad, a new friend would never hurt"

I ignored him for now.

"Shadow, nobody is hunting you down anymore. You have GUN as backup, and as much as you hate to admit it Tails and his friends are your allies as well. That boy went through a lot to save you. He dragged you out of Eggmans facility and nursed you back to health then fed you and kept a roof over your head while you healed. As much as you deny it he is your friend, and so am I. If anyone were threatening you we'd all help" Rouge was suddenly more emotional then normal, usually she was clear headed, but today she seemed to have enough of my secluded attitude.

"Did I ask any of you for help? No! Do I give you any reason to consider you my friends. At best you are my closest ally only because we frequently work together and with GUN I'm an asset until I am deemed otherwise, and finally I've never given any of Sonics friends a reason to call me friend" True I'd never purposely tried to be around them, besides yesterday with Tails. If we ever did meet I made sure to get away as soon as I could. Why they continued to try to this day annoyed me.

She huffed at me, she just couldn't understand. He had more dangerous enemies than most. I had an entire government as my enemy for awhile, aliens, and other various enemies over the years. If any of those enemies had learned I had friends I cared about they would have exploited it without remorse.

"You're just afraid Shadow the Hedgehog!" she snapped a finger at me "I've tried for years to help you but you continue to resist. You are afraid that the past will repeat itself. That you will care for someone then lose them. Well get used to it. We all take risks everyday and getting to know someone is one we all have to face. Do you know how terrified I was when I heard Sonic died and you were in critical condition" her expression rapidly changed from anger to sadness as she spoke. Her admission almost caused me to physically react but I held firm.

"When I found out you nearly died and Sonic had been killed I couldn't speak or move. It took me a few hours to even come to Tails' place and see you. When I heard you had woken up and was recovering I felt massive relief. All these years trying to help you has made me care about you, and that is something you can't stop" hearing her admit she cared about me made me briefly look away but I regained eye contact quickly.

"You shouldn't have bothered in the first place, because I don't…"

"Then explain why you saved me from that explosion!?" she cut me off "You had all the chaos emeralds, and could have just gone back to the ARK, but you didn't. You risked your life for me and saved me by mere seconds. Explain that, you had no reason to save me on a tactical stand point. Oh and when you realized I worked for GUN you didn't take me out right on the spot, explain all that!" she bore her fangs refusing to believe I didn't remotely care about her.

And to my surprise I had no answer, she was right, I had no reason to keep her alive.

I crossed my arms defensively and said "Yes but you know how to protect yourself"

"Great excuse" she said sarcastically "And Tails and his friends don't? They take on Eggman and other bad guys all the time, you are afraid to admit it"

I wanted to lunge at her and disprove her but my chest suddenly hurt as memories flowed through my head, the pain of losing Maria. Dammit she was right.

"Is that all you had to say Rouge? Cause if all you wanted to do was make me meet one of your friends then go away"

She huffed clearly angry at me and left "Keep treating people this way and when things go bad you'll have nobody who wants to help you" she warned, but I just shrugged rolling my eyes.

"I'm the ultimate lifeform, I don't need help" I growled.

Right as she was leaving earshot she said "Tails saved your life"

I rolled my eyes "I'd have survived without him" I mumbled. 

"You sure about that?" Sonic asked walking in front of me.

"Yes" I snarled at him and turned to leave, how this tolerable afternoon had turned into such an anger-inducing chore.

"Ummm, she said you were near death, you have to admit even you would have a hard time recovering without help" he may have been right but I wasn't gonna admit that.

"Can we just go home" I growled heading back to my apartment.

I could hear him sigh "Fine"

In a second or two we arrived at my apartment building and ascended the stairs. Stupid elevator was still broken. Sonic stayed quiet all the way up, thank chaos.

After entering my home I put my keys and wallet on the counter and reviewed what we'd gone over today in our search. Behind me Sonic was looking out the window.

When I was done I began making dinner and Sonic asked what I was making. Just leftovers. I didn't feel like making something new tonight.

I decided to give Sonic control of the TV since nothing I liked was on. I half expected him to watch cartoons but we ended up watching baseball. Personally I had to admire baseball, at ay moment one team could go on a hot streak and get several runs quickly and either make it a landslide victory or a massive comeback. A game that even in the last inning it could all change.

As I was putting away some dishes I noticed a scrap of paper magnetized to the fridge that hadn't been there when I was heating up my leftovers. I reached over and pulled it off. On the paper it read.

"I know this is probably a waste of paper but here's my associates number. Just think about it ok?-Rouge

Below it had the number, but more importantly how had she gotten in so quickly and quietly?

"Hey what's up?" I heard Sonic ask seeing me looking around.

"Rouge was in here, she left this paper with her friends number" I explained.

Sonic chuckled "Wow she must really care about your social life if she came here and snuck in just so you could meet a friend"

"Ya well it won't work" I rolled my eyes with a groan.

"Come on Shad, will it really be that bad to meet someone new? You got anxiety issues or something. Because I could help with that?" he chuckled knowing full well that wasn't it.

He continued more seriously "But seriously what Rouge said is right. She and all my friends would come to help you if something happened or threatened you. And like all our other friends we're trying to look out for you and help you…. since I got nothing else to do besides look out for you now I'm not giving up on this topic" he grew a determined smirk and I knew I couldn't stop him.

I growled at this realization "Let's find Eggman first"

"Nope you are gonna call this person tomorrow, are we clear?" he smirked.

"Meeting some random asshole can wait, Eggman could be making a new plan"

"Missing one day isn't gonna hurt anyone Shad. Me and my friends all find time to hang out and do stuff and beat Eggman" Sonic grinned but it made me growl.

"And look where it's gotten you, nowhere, he's still out there and you're dead!"

His ears curled back at my intensity and he looked away, but he was about to say something "I…"

"Exactly, there's no excuse. Think about Tails for a moment. Over six years of his life has been on and off saving the world. If you just hunted Eggman down he could have had a normal life and you'd still be around" I almost growled at him but something in his eyes told me I set off a bomb.

"Don't you ever accuse me of not thinking about Tails! I looked for Eggman a lot, when I went on runs, I was also looking for Egghead. I was always on the lookout, sometimes I found him and tried to take him down but he'd always escape. That's what he does, he escapes, he has escape plans all the time, or he simply gets lucky! Next time you accuse me of not trying to end the problem you better make sure you know for sure!"

I had never seen him so angry, but neither had I considered he'd take responsibility and look for himself. I guess I had taken his laid back attitude at face value.

"I act like I do because I like being laid back, I like being normal. Not some super serious jerk like you. Besides that I tried my best to show Tails how to be a good person and not let the constant fighting get to his head and turn him into a soldier so when we finally do beat Eggman he'll have a life to go to. Look at you, you have a chance to have a normal life now and all you do is hide from people"

I had to admit he had a point, with him explaining it all out I could see what he was trying to say. I stayed silent and he took my silence as a chance to calm himself down. Clearly accusing him of not thinking about Tails was a topic he didn't take lightly.

After a long silence I sighed and said "I will call this person tomorrow"

"Good" he snorted "Good night" for the first time he seemed truly angry and I guess I could understand why. I didn't bid him goodnight knowing he didn't want to hear my voice right now anyway. So after my routine I found my face in a pillow and sleep taking hold.

 **WHEW, this story is getting more interesting as I finalize ideas This getting more fun, a nice side thing to do now that I'm a little 'blocked' with my other story.**

 **Fun fact: this story when I originally conceived it over half a year ago it started off as Sonic and Shadow fighting over an ancient artifact, Sonic getting it for Tails so he could keep it safe and Shadow doing the same for GUN. But in the scuffle they break it and soon become cursed and must stay near eachother forever by a magical invisible tether. So they have to compromise their lives with eachother(like Shadow basically has to recruit Sonic into GUN and be his partner, and Shadow must come to all of Sonics friends get togethers and stuff) slowly they become good friends and decide this isn't as bad as it used to be. I hadn't decided on an official ending but one was they find a way to get free once speaking with Tails about it finally(cause it's a secret and they have to act and eventually become friends) or the other ending was Sonic eventually dies of old age and either this breaks the curse allowing Shadow to be free and continue living OR have this other split decision ending where when Sonic dies Shadow dies too due to the curse or Sonic dies and Shadow kills himself cause the connection is still there and he can't live a life carrying around a dead body for eternity and more importantly kills himself because he's lived a full(normal lengthed) life or is grief stricken by his friends death….. kinda dark I was trying to avoid that one. But hey if that's all interesting and makes sense then cool beans. I'm happy with the changes I made and the direction it's going now though.**

 **And HEY if you haven't gotten to it I released the second one shot of my Tails and Nicole series so check that out if that's one of your things.**

 **Also review if you want and let me know what you think so far.**

 **Anyway live long and prosper**

 **Admiralkirk**


	5. Planning

**A/N God it's been a awhile, I'm sorry. I kinda got side tracked by life…. Bad times for work like a morning shift, followed by a night shift, followed by an afternoon shift and so on. I'm so exhausted. I also just in general got writers block and something else had been in my head bothering me but I'll keep it to myself cause I'd rather not speak about it and keep thinking about it, it just bummed me out a bit. Lastly the battleborn beta was out so I was gaming that hard.**

I woke up slowly opening my eyes. I really didn't want to get out of bed, or even move. Not sleeping well for a month made me appreciate sleep more than I ever had, it was easily becoming my favorite part of my life.

Sadly I was also hungry so I slowly got out and walked outside to my small kitchen. Like yesterday Sonic was asleep on my couch. It was gonna take me a awhile to get used to seeing him there. Even longer to get used to would be that he was stuck with him being near him for what could be forever.

But the sleep was nice, so I felt a little better than yesterday so I kept quiet making my breakfast. I stayed in the kitchen with nothing but my thoughts and my eyes to wander. I saw that stupid note Rouge left and remembered what I had promised. Right, I had to go talk to that mystery person, just freaking great.

I wiped some sand from my eyes thinking about it and finished my breakfast. I quickly went to have a shower and brush my teeth. By the time I got out Sonic had woken up and was looking outside the window to pass the time.

"Morning" I greeted drying my quills with the towel.

"Hey, what's up?" he turned carrying a friendly smile, quite the opposite of what he had when I went to sleep.

"Fine" was all I responded with walking to my room to get dressed.

When I came out Sonic was still there but he spoke before me "Your couch is super comfortable"

I raised an eyebrow "Ummm, how would you know? You give off no weight, you're sleeping on whatever shape it's currently in, wouldn't that be far more uncomfortable?"

Sonic shrugged "Maybe I'm phasing through slightly so I sleep exactly how my body wants to" he shrugged.

"Probably" I shrugged, made more sense than anything else.

I turned on the TV for them to watch the news. Nothing much had happened besides a car crash a few hours ago and yet more stuff about a case that had been blown out of proportion because it involved a buy and selling site.

"So gonna call that number like you said?" He finally asked me after some silence.

I rolled my eyes but nodded "Ya, in a bit"

"Good idea, give them a chance to wake up"

Secretly I wanted to learn the person wasn't able to get to the phone or had work today so I could say that I called like a promised and forget it.

About an hour later I thought Sonic had forgotten, sadly for me, he didn't.

"So Shad come on, call the number!"

I sighed, I had was a moment away from getting up and leaving to walk around.

"Why can't you just forget things?" I growled grabbing my phone. With a heavy annoyed sigh I began to type. I looked over and found Sonic bouncing lightly in excitement, immature idiot.

I heard two rings and got hopeful they were available but in the middle of the third I heard the ring cut out and I heard the voice.

"Hello?" it sounded female.

"Yes, you wouldn't happen to be a friend of Rouge?" he hoped to chaos she wasn't.

"Rouge? Oh ya, we're work buddies, who's this?" she asked. I could tell she was a little suspicious, I had a good feeling why if they were work buddies.

"Well she told me to call this number and talk to you and…. Hang out" I truly despised the idea.

"Oh she did? Isn't that nice of her. I assume you live in Westopolis?"

I mentally cursed since she was right "Yes"

"Well if you want to meet up and do as our mutual friend wishes we can meet at the park" she seemed cheerful and interested I the idea. It was about then I noticed Sonic was next to me trying to listen to my conversation to I pushed a palm in his face before he could react and stop me and he fell over.

"Hey, not nice!'

I ignored him "Sure" I was just about to ask how I'd know who she was but she beat me.

"Mind telling me what'cha look like?"

"I'm a black and red hedgehog, I'll probably be wearing a black and red jacket and some blue washed out jeans" guess that would have to be my attire.

"Alright, I live a little bit aways so you'll probably beat me there" she must have lived in the outer areas of Westopolis as the park was near the middle of the city.

"I'll probably be on a bench" I helped her further narrow her search.

"Got it see ya there!" she said and I heard a click.

I sighed but Sonic was already on me in an instant "So who was it, what's going on?"

I raised a palm in his face to shut him up and rubbed my temples before explaining "It was a girl, she is meeting me at the park" I was walking to my room to change into the clothes I promised and came back out ready to go. I grabbed my keys, wallet and phone and was out the door.

As I grabbed my stuff Sonic continued to ask questions "Wait a girl?"

Opening the door I replied "Yes a girl, Rouge can't have girl-friends? Besides she said she's a work friend"

"So that means an associate to her criminal activities?" Sonic asked phasing through the door.

"Most likely"

"Then you should know her right?"

"No, when she an I work together it's just us, she knows I don't work with new people well and knows I like to keep my identity to people at a minimum. She has other people for other jobs where I'm not needed" I explained descending the stairs.

"Well ain't that nice of her, so why make you talk to someone now?" the blue blur asked trailing behind me.

It was a decent question but I had an answer "She isn't making me do anything, you are"

"I am not making you do anything either" Sonic whined.

"Unlike Rouge who I get away from I can't get away from you"

I could feel Sonic roll his eyes but then I heard "See you at the bottom!" he came sliding past me on the railing.

"Alright, but you're still waiting for me" I called as he passed.

Just as I promised I found him waiting at the bottom floor tapping his foot impatiently looking annoyed "Aren't you excited to me this girl?"

"Not particularly, no" I said walking past him out the front door.

Sonic followed behind me and eventually walked at my side and waited for a gap or people to ask "Come on, why are aren't you excited?"

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose, he truly didn't understand he was dangerous to people around him, he always has been.

"I don't want any new friends right" was all I could end up saying.

"Then why call at all?"

I growled, he was asking me that question again "Because you and Rouge would have pestered me to no end, might as well do as you say and 'try' to make you both shut up"

I could see Sonic in the side of my vision huff and cross his arms then mumble "Gonna make this work"

I wanted to snap at him and tell him to stay out of it but people walked by so I kept quiet. From then on Sonic stayed quiet; I guessed he was devising a plan although I wondered what he could possibly do in his ghostly state. Then it hit me, if he could influence my speech like with Tails then he could do it here too. Sure maybe with Tails it was by accident but he learned quick and could already have an idea how to do it.

I'd definetly had to watch out for that.

We arrived at the park, there weren't too many people around and a quick scan revealed some people playing Frisbee, some little kids playing, moms on power walks and all that park kind of stuff.

"Well better find a seat and wait" Sonic commented. I agreed and found a bench where it was quiet but I could watch people.

"So what do you plan to do?" Sonic asked me taking a seat.

"Probably just talk"

"Hey that's a start!" I felt like he was mocking me but I ignored it.

"Yes then she and I will part and not talk again"

"That's a little bit of an early prediction don't ya think?" he gave me a questioning look.

"Nope" I rolled my eyes and sat back to wait.

After a few minutes Sonic announced he was gonna run around the park for a bit. I on the other hand watched people and for a moment felt envy, they had normal lives. Normal lives that didn't involve crazy end of the world alien invasions and crazy chaos powers. They didn't know what it's like to possibly have enemies watching to kill them at any moment.

I truly wished I wasn't who I was, I'd be normal and probably a lot more happy.

"Hello?"

I jolted from my thoughts and looked to my right towards the incoming voice.

What my eyes met was a female. She was a black cat with green eyes that were protected by prescription glasses. Her fur looked shiny in the sunlight and well groomed. She had fashioned her hair to somewhat averagly. It sat abover her shoulders behind her head and two thin strands of hair went down the sides of her face. She also had a small gold ring in her left ear.

Her build was slender, not too small or indicating any health or eating problems, just curvy. She wore a light purple T-shirt and blue boot cut jeans. On her feet was were some blue and black sneakers. Finally she had a black purse anging from her shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked assuming she was talking to me.

"You wouldn't happen to be the hedgehog I spoke to on the phone. We spoke of our mutual friend wanting us to meet?" her voice was innocent and higher pitched but I could tell she trying to, atleast temporarily, hide her more natural voice. Perhaps she was doing that to sound friendlier incase she had mistaken me.

"If our mutual friend is a bat than yes I am"

"Excellent, I am Pandora" like I spsuected her voice got a little lower more like the voice I heard on the phone. It sounded much better then her pretend voice.

"I am Shadow" I extended my hand to shake, which she took. After that I motioned for her to sit.

"I hope Rouge didn't badger you too much to call me" Pandora said taking a seat to my left.

"She's tried harder to make me to do things in the past, so not really. I could tell she was willing to go further though I refused" I briefly explained.

"That's good she can go a little overboard sometimes when she wants something bad enough" the cat chuckled.

I managed a small amused huff thinking back to a particular time "Ye I remember when she made me participate in a hover board tournament for money and wouldn't rest until we won. She ended up pushing our third member, a robot, too far and caused it to malfunction…. Of course it ended up being a trick and the robot was part of a cheaters plot. We were disqualified for not having enough team members and Rouge tried to steal the money but failed" he changed around a bit of the story to avoid having to mention Eggman and specific names of other racers.

"That definetly sounds like her" she smiled.

"So she mentioned you were a work friend?" I feigned interest.

"Oh ya, I'm her tech expert. If you need to crack open a safe or get past a door I can break through either from my laptop or in person" she explained obviously proud of herself.

"I can see why she'd want to be in your good graces" He was a little surprised hearing she had those talents.

"What's Rouge use you for?" chuckling at her own joke.

"She has not spoken about me?" I suspected Rouge talked about me, I never heard anything about her other associates only because she knew I didn't care.

"Well not really, I mean she's mentioned your name and knowing you but generally she doesn't speak about you in any specifics" she shrugged. I was glad to hear Rouge was quiet about our exploits.

"I should thank her next time I see her. I'm…. a unique ally to her, I'd like to keep it at that"

She gave me a curious look but then said "Well if all the stories are true you are a very powerful person, what with those powers people have reported seeing you use. With that information I can guess you are a very special ally for Rouge" she smirked.

"It seems my reputation proceeds me" I was too keen on people knowing who I was, but the Internet was something even I couldn't stop.

"Indeed it does" she smiled.

Suddenly I could feel Sonic next to me leaning over the back of the bench. His head slid into my view in between me and Pandora.

"Come on ask her something, she came all this way and all you've really done is explain how you know Rouge"

I rolled my eyes but I guess he was right. I had to keep talking or else I'd probably feel the wrath of Rouge telling me I didn't try.

"So… besides working with Rouge what do you do?" I managed to ask.

"Well I run a hack for hire service on the side, I enjoy jogging to stay fit. I also enjoy watching shows, like Game of Thrones"

"Hey she likes that show too" Sonic yelled.

"Oh you watch that?" I replied guessing that was could be something worth talking about.

"You watch it too, wasn't the last episode intense, the wedding, oh chaos!" she cheered temporarily losing her mind "I mean so many people died what's going to happen!?"

I couldn't help but smile at her excitement; I had to admit that the last episode was really intense and quite a few good people died and now even I had no idea what was gonna happen.

"Yes I can only imagine where it's all gonna go now" I replied smiling.

"Hey maybe we could watch it together on Sunday?" Pandora asked, my heart sank hearing that, I wanted to get away from her not hang out.

"Come on say yes Shad" Sonic cheered.

Her smile and knowing Sonic would annoy me if I refused made me nod "Alright, I guess we could…. My place?" it felt awkward saying that, I don't think I've ever asked anyone to come to my place before, besides maybe Rouge.

"Sounds like a plan, where ya live?" she asked producing a pen and paper from her purse.

Yet again I got that feeling I should refuse, or give her the wrong address but Sonic would badger me for days if I did so said "I live in a apartment building, 256 Chaos Avenue, floor six room ten"

"Awesome want me there a little early before the show starts or a few minutes before start time?" she clearly didn't want to be rude or show at my door too early incase I was out.

"Come whenever I won't be anywhere" I made a mental note to be home an hour before the show atleast since my plan was to search for Eggman, since it was currently Friday I had Saturday to look around for the entire day.

"Alright got it, I'll try to get there half an hour early. See you around Shadow!" she exclaimed getting to her feet and pocketing her pen and paper.

"I did the same with a nod "I will see you then, Pandora" I watched as she gave a small wave and a smile and turned to leave. I did the same and was instantly bombarded by Sonic.

"See that wasn't too hard Shad, I'm sure it will be fun"

I grunted in response, atleast that was over now. I could get back to my real work.

Through the rest of the day Sonic and I continued our search for Eggman, once again we got nothing so I filled in the areas we'd visited on my map and went home.

We arrived back home and noticed a message on my machine, I had a sneaking suspicion of who it was so I pressed play.

"Hey there Shad, it's me Rouge. I heard From Pandora that you met and hit it off pretty well, thanks for going out and talking to her. I hope you both have fun on Sunday"

The end sounded suggestive causing me to groan.

"Hey don't worry Shad, you won't have to worry about a thing, I'll make sure nothing happens" he chuckled.

I growled "I'm not trying to get with her!"

"Hey wow, who said anything about getting with anyone, I just said I'd be around to make sure you don't say or do anything stupid. Don't put your words in my mouth" he smirked smartly. I wanted to punch so much but I knew that would be futile.

Sonic smirked "Oh I see, you don't think you could be her boyfriend" he was so clearly trying to reverse psychology me.

"If I wanted to I could, but that's not the problem. And who are you to push anyone into dating anyone after all those years avoiding Amy?" suddenly I had advantage.

He looked away awkwardly trying to avoid my gaze. He knew what he did was wrong and that he should have been more stern over the years instead of running away from the problem.

"Well I guess you got me there" he sighed.

"Why did you always run? Why did you never give her a chance?" it had always interested me why, Amy had grown into a pretty young woman, he knew cause last he saw her he was in a bed recovering at Tails' place. It had come to mind that maybe Sonic was gay.

"Well… I mean… I like Amy but not like that and well…. I hate the idea of being tied down. I know it sounds stupid and if I asked Amy would give me space but the whole idea just makes my brain think about being tied to one place. Maybe that's the excuse my brain made up to rationalize it all"

I could tell he was being sincere. Hearing what he had to say I guessed it was a mix of immaturity that was making him not ready for a relationship and being tied down like he said.

I just nodded to his answer accepting it and went to make some dinner. Sonic stayed quiet for awhile but halfway through making dinner he finally spoke.

"So just gonna search around tomorrow?"

"That's the plan" I nodded.

He nodded "We should really take up Tails' offer for help, his plane could easily cover a lot of ground"

"We're still faster than his plane" I said trying to avoid outside help.

"But if we're going to find Eggman and stop whatever he's doing we're gonna need help. Even if Tails doesn't use the Tornado he's has other ways of tracking Eggman, I'm sure he's doing it right now"

I groaned pinching my nose. Dammit he was right, that damn kid was too smart. How could I blame him anyway, his best friend and brother was killed. The only person looking for his killer was shutting him out. Sonic was right, he was probably looking around behind my back.

It occurred to me that if he was looking behind my back then he might act behind my back. Which meant the kid might die too, and both Sonic and I couldn't live with that.

"…. Fine, I'll talk to him… so he won't get himself killed, or at the very least I can watch his back"

Sonic smiled warmly, what I said meant more to him than anything I'd ever said in the past. He truly cared about the fox. He wasn't a complete jackass, besides the kid had his whole life ahead of him and getting himself senselessly killed for revenge would be a waste to not only himself but the world. His mind was not something that should be wasted.

"Shadow I can't thank you enough, truly ok? Tails…. I love him, he the closest thing to true family I have… I'd do anything for him and…. I can't do anything for him now" he frowned, I could swear I almost saw a tear as he looked away. My suspicion being backed up as he sniffed.

"You are helping him still. I hate to make sound like somebody is using me but that's how it is, you're using me to help him" I grunted, for once I was against being used because I knew who they both were and that Tails was actually worth protecting.

"You say it like that and I really do feel like a bad guy" Sonic was quickly back to his joking and care free self, he said what he needed to say so he didn't need to be serious, I may not have realized it in the past but he knew when he truly needed to get serious, knowing when to be who he wanted to be and when he needed to drop his pride and attitude and get to real business. Maybe he was a bit smarter than I thought.

 **Ok so I think that's a good place to end off. Sorry about the delays but honestly I'm not thinking about writing as much, lots of stuff(including stuff mentioned above) have been on my mind more prominently. So thanks for the patience to anyone following this far into the story I appreciate it.**

 **Second and more importantly I was exhausted when editing this, work screwed me over again with shift times so I am doing another 24+ hours to get into the swing of an afternoon shift so forgive any mistakes I may have missed, I truly am entirely exhausted… and hungry.**

 **Live long and prosper**

 **Admiralkirk**


End file.
